


Complete Opposites

by Sucha_Diaster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucha_Diaster/pseuds/Sucha_Diaster
Summary: Ever Heard the saying "Opposites attract" Well even if you don't believe in it, with these two it certainly applies. The smart and caring Adrien turns into the flirty and pun filled Cat noir. Meanwhile the artistic and clumsy Marinette turns into the balanced, problem solver Ladybug. But which personality is truly them and what will their future hold?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story will be about Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir.
> 
> (By the way, in my country it's Cat not Chat)
> 
> (Also in my country Papillon is actually referred to by Hawk Moth and since I usually use that terminology I will be using those names.)
> 
> Also this story takes place just a little bit after season 1.
> 
> Also season 2 hasn't come out yet but on with the story.

 

Chapter One.

Announcement...

As the chatter of the class room died down and the students gave Madame Bustier their attention. She started to speak but to the unknown knowledge of Marrinette and Adrien today's announcements would cause a series of events that could become a even bigger problem than Hawk Moth.

"Goodmoring Children, before roll call, I have a very important announcement, the school has decided to hold a dance..."

Even before Madame Bustier could finish her sentence, a series of whispers erupted the classroom. People already trying to figure out what to wear and who to bring.

"Attention students!" The clearly annoyed Miss Bustier said aloud

" If you had let me finish my sentence you would be aware of the conditions, okay, good, this dance is in the honour of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Both Marrinette and Adrien give themselves a sly smile knowing a dance is being held in their honour.

"This theme was chosen by the principal, to show gratitude to them, because of the countless times they've saved the school and multiple students. I hope you are all ok with the theme, now their aren't many rules for the dance you may bring whoever you wish and have your hair as you please, but the main rule is that the dresses are expected to be red and/or pink, while the tuxedos are expected to be black and/or grey. Also I expect you know, the basic rules of high school dance and please know to dress formally for an event like this."

Even though they were slightly panicking about the slim possibility of being recognised, both of them, were feeling quite excited about the dance.

Class flew by quickly and before she knew it Marrinette was being dragged by the arm, by Alya into the courtyard.

"Girl! This is such a great possibility, like this will be great for my Ladyblog and you will be able to show off your amazing designing skills but most importantly we HAVE to have you and Adrien go to that damn dance." Alya said excitedly but endeing her sentence with a slite eyebrow raise and a smirk.

"Ayla you know that will never happen, I can barely talk to him, imagine me asking him to a DANCE, it would never happen, it would just come out as random mumbles."

"Well duh, but I already have a plan."

"And that is...?"

"We get Adrien to ask you."

"And how would you do that?"

"I haven't though of that part of the plan yet but I'll come up with something."

"See, it's hopeless..."

"No girl, it's just gonna take some work but your bestie will make it happen, just wait."

(At the same time of Marinette's and Ayla's conversation)

Nino and Adrien watched in shock about how fast Ayla drags Marinette out of the class room and disappears.

"Those girls are strange." Nino commented as he and Adrien stand and start walking towards their lockers.

"Soooo Adrien you know who you taken and what your gonna wear?"

"Nah not really, I mean my father will probably have a really expensive tux made but I don't know who to bring."

"Dude how about you bring Marinette, she is way to nice to say no and it would be perfect, seeing her best friend and your best friend are going together."

"Yeah but I feel like it would make her uncomfortable, she's always so shy and nervous around me and I wouldn't want to do that to her. Sorry dude this is my locker meet up with you in a minute."

"Yeah sure thing, see you in a few."

( Nino internally screaming and probably you because this is actually something that could happen in the show, at a part where you just wanna slap Adrien for being stupid but you can't.)

"I can't believe it Ayla, the damn boy is clueless, it's really frustrating."

"Relax Nino, we'll figure something out, I'm sure."

"Hey guys, want to go to my house and grab some snacks before class." Said a quiet voice.

"Ahhhh, damnit Marrinette don't do that." Nino shreeked

"Sorry, Nino didn't mean to scare you." Said Marrinette while letting out a small chuckle.

"As funny as it is to see Nino be scared by a girl as small as Marinette, I'm starved and your parents have the best food around, so let's go." Ayla laughed with a devilish grin

"Am I allowed to come?" Said a even quieter voice than Marrintte's

Marrinette turned around faster than a lighting bolt, at the sound of the fimilar voice.

"Ha, instant karma Marinette" Nino teased.

But for Marinette she could barely concentrate on her surroundings and thinking about a witty come back was the last thing on her mind. The closeness of Adrien was unbelievable, with her quick movement from before she had moved forward as she turned around and she could almost feel Adrien's breath on her forehead.

Adrien thinking he had made her very uncomfortable moved around next to Nino, which in turn made Marrinette a little relieved and also a little disappointed.

"Yeah, sure you can come, more the merrier" Alya said with yet another one of her devilish grins.

"That's great, I'm starved too, lead the way Marrinette." Adrien said cheerfully

"R-right right, of course." Marinette stuttered

The little bakery's door chimed as the four of them entered. All of them were hit with the smell of cupcakes and chocolate and almost fainted with the mouth watering smell.

"I guess dad made cupcakes..." Marrinette said confidently

"He sure did and I frosted them, so that obviously going to be the best part." said the small women that just popped up from behind the counter.

"Hello Mama."

"Hello dear, I see you brought friends, perfect timing. It's great to see you all again."

"Sabine! My favourite free food supplier" Ayla joking announced, causing all 5 of them to laugh

"Maybe it was was a mistake to bring Alya here" Marrinette laughed.

"It's never a mistake to bring your friends here, Adrien and Nino, right?" Sabine asked as she faced the boys.

"Yes, Mrs Cheng." Adrien nodded.

"Sabine is just fine, thanks, none of the formal stuff."

"Of course Sabine" Nino cheerfully nodded

"You's go find a seat, I'll be back with the food in a second," Marrinette said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Nino, Ayla and Adrien causally choose a table and wait patiently for Marinette to return with the food.

End of Chapter One


	2. Outfits and Dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back and let's continue with the story.

 

Chapter Two

Outfits and Dates.

Marinette brings out a large tray completely coved with different sweets, foods and drinks. It looks amazing and their eyes nearly pop out of their heads.

"I forgot to ask you what you guys wanted, so I just bought out all the freshest stuff from the back."SaidMarinette, slightly flustered with embarrassment

"See what I mean about the best food around?" Ayla stated proudly.

All of them laugh, as Marinette sits down next to Ayla, positioning herself in front of Adrien. They spend awhile looking at the tray and deciding what they wanted. After choosing their food and putting it on their own plates, Tom comes out and takes the leftover food while Sabine goes out back, leaving the four teens to talk.

"So what do you dudes think bout this dance thing?" Nino raised a eyebrow at Ayla before subtly looking at Adrien and Marinette, giving the hint to Ayla.

"Yeah, I'm quite excited honestly, how about you Adrien. You looking forward to it?" Ayla was playing along and trying not to laugh as Marinette gives her a glare that would kill most people.

"I'm looking forward to hanging out with all of you guys but dancing has never been a strong point of mine." Adrien chuckled while taking another bite of his food.

"It's definitely not Marinette's either, this girl is to clumsy for her own good." Ayla gave a side glance at Marinette trying to see her reaction but all she could see is Marinette's slightly red cheeks.

"I've been trying to work on my clumsiness but I guess it's not really working."

"Trust me, I know." Ayla giggled

"Where are you guys gonna buy your dresses from?" Adrien asked while looking at the girls.

"Buy?" Ayla laughed

"Please, that's one of the good things about having a bestie that can design and make a dress leaving the queen speechless."

"You're going to make dresses? That's really cool Marinette. I can't wait to see them." Adrien said with a smile

"It's not that big of a deal, I design most of my own things anyway."

"I think it's cool." Adrien said still trying to give Marinette praise for her work.

Marinette blushed like crazy and knew if she tried to thank him it would come out as stutters. Ayla noticing this, and being Marrinette's best friend, changed the topic but only a little bit.

" So Nino, when are you gonna ask me to the dance?, it's almost been 4 hours since it was announced?"

"RIGHT!, ummm, how about right now?" Nino managed to say in the shock of realising he hadn't done it yet. He picks up the closest thing to him, in this case it was a blueberry and chocolate muffin, gets down on one knee and proceeds to say..

"Ayla Césaire, with this offering I ask you to go to the school dance with me?" Nino said while trying to keep a straight face.

As Ayla received the muffin, she took a large bite, smiling at the cute and stupid gesture.

"Of course, Nino. With such an amazing gift, how could I refuse?" Ayla managed to say while laughing and eating. While Nino sits back down she realised this opportunity and decided to take it. She spins her head around and looks Adrien dead in the eye.

"Who are you taking Adrien?" Ayla said while trying to keep her composure. She sees Marinette give her a look of 'what the hell Ayla' she smiles to herself and Marinette rolls her eyes and faces Adrien, wanting to hear his answer as well.

"I don't know yet, I'm not even sure if my father will let me clear my schedule now that I think about it." Adrien said slightly disappointed at the realisation.

"Well if you're father does let you go, I think you should take Marinette, hers and your best friends are going together it would make sense if you don't know who to bring." Ayla said proudly because of the situation she had made.

"You and Nino make the perfect couple, he said the same thing this morning." Adrien said pulling out his phone to text his father about the dance but before he could he realised the time.

"I'll ask my father later but we have to go now, we'll be late." Adrien said worried and standing up in a rush. All four of them start to head out the door with Marinette rolling her eyes again in the realisation that her friends were ganging up on her. Nevertheless, she let it slide and yelled bye to her mum and ran back to school with the others.

( Scene Change.)

Marinette had rushed home with Ayla after Miss Bustier had confirmed the dance was in three weeks. She had a lot to do; design and make her and Ayla's dresses, be Ladybug, be Marinette, be class rep and get Adrien to ask her to the dance. This is going to be a tiring few weeks for her.

"So, Marinette, why did I need to come over so quickly?" Ayla questioned as Marinette pushed her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I need your measurements to be able to make the dresses on time." Marinette explained frantically as she rushed around her room trying to find her tape measure.

"Right, what are your ideas for the dresses?"

"Well I have an idea for mine but don't really know what you wanted."

"Ok what colour is yours going to be?"

"I'm thinking red because it goes with the design better than pink."

"Ok then I'll have a red dress too, but that will be the only time you catch me in anything other than jeans ever again."

"Well stand up, I've got to get everything perfect." Marinette mumbled trying to keep the pencil from falling out of her mouth.

"Ok ok, I'm getting there." Ayla laughed. She knew this was going to be a long night, seeing as it's a Friday and Marinette didn't need to go to sleep for school, she sighed as Marinette wrote down her height.

(Scene Change.)

*Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" A almost annoyed voice said from behind the other side of the door

"It's me father" Adrien said firmly

"Come in"

Adrien walked in calmly and took a seat on the other side of his father's desk.

"Natelle said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes father, I have a question."

"And that is."

"The school is holding a dance in three weeks and I was wondering if I could clear my schedule for that afternoon?" Adrien said as his confidence trailed off towards the end of his request.

His father let out a sigh and frowned, well even more than his normal frown.

"See this is why I didn't want you attending school, it detracts you from your duties."

"Please father, I can do extra shoots to make up for it, I just want to have a little fun as a normal teenager." Adrien said with a visible sadness in his voice.

Adrien's father almost giving him an angry glare but eventually sighing, looking back down at his work saying

"Fine you can go, however I expect your best behaviour and your bodyguard must be around at all times. Now I must work."

"Thank you father." Adrien said in delight and left the room quietly

Adrien went back to his room smiling and texted Nino the good news, he gave Plagg a huge grin and unexpectedly got a smile back.

'Today has been a good day'. Adrien thought to himself as he turned on his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok thanks for reading the second chapter and I recently learned I was spelling Marinette's name with a extra R, so I apologise for that and his time I've read over it more carefully, so hopefully there is less mistakes and till next time.


	3. Midnight Vengeance Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now before I get on with the story I just wanted to say thank you for reading, I've only created this account a few days ago and I've already gotten more attention from this story than expected. I know it's not much but it really made my day. Also sorry for this chapter being a lot like the 'Stormy Weather' plot and also sorry for the delay I was sick and off school when I started writing this and had a lot more time to write full chapters and also I was out of inspiration and tried looking through Tumblr for some but that was a grave mistake, I spent hours on that damn website, it's so addictive. On with story.

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 3

Midnight Vengeance

Part 1

" Welcome to the Midnight Show with your host Aaron. So tonight, we'll announce the lucky winner of 'Sing your way to fortune', if you want to find out who, won make sure to grab a coffee and keep the volume up. See all you lovely people soon." Aaron announced.

As the 'On Air' sign turned off the host headed to makeup, while in leaving the two finalists Ocean and Lisa completely alone.

"Be right back Lisa dear, gotta make a phone call" Ocean said with a very suspicious look in her eye. As Ocean turns the corner, with her very ironically dyed blue hair bouncing as she walked and she turns to give Lisa a glare. Gaining suspicious of her opponent, Lisa quickly and quietly followed the girl and stopped just behind the wall, carefully listening to the Ocean's conversation.

"You sure, I don't want any mistakes, you idiot don't transfer it until after they vote, I don't need anyone trying to outsmart me. Good lord, you're so stupid sometimes." The girl grumbled while twirling her light blue hair.

'What is she planning? Is she bribing the judges? No, she wouldn't do that? Would she? I've work so hard to get here; did she bribe her way through the whole competition?' Lisa started to panic she needed to win, she needed to make her mother proud. 'No, she was over reacting, it was past midnight she was just tired... Right?' The thoughts were swimming around in poor Lisa's head as she made her way back behind the curtain, holding on tightly to her late mother's necklace. She was going to win, she was sure of it.

As Ocean enters the room an uncomfortable tension rises, as Lisa turns to her opponent she sees a huge smirk on Ocean's face, making her stomach drop. The 'On Air' sign slowly flicked back on and they hear the host begin to talk.

"Welcome back all you lovely viewers, now we will have our two finalists perform their last song and judges Sally, Amy and Noah will decide the winner before the end of today's show. Up first we have Ocean Ross, singing ( insert popular pop song here because I couldn't think of one that wasn't at least 2 years old, cause I'm considered 'emo trash')

As Ocean smiles smugly and bounces out on stage. She was handed a microphone and makes her way to centre stage, looking at the judges and giving all three of them a stare that like remind them of what they have to do. Ocean begins singing starting out fairly well pitched, but then the chorus began and her voice went from normal to window shatter worthy in a matter of seconds, not long after she finished the first verse it went to window breaking high to earthquake causing low, the difference in the pitches made Lisa's ear want to bleed, she knew this would be the longest few minutes in her life. Ocean finished her song and found her way backstage again.

"Good luck Lisa." The obviously sarcastic sentence came from Oceans lips as Lisa was being called out to the stage.

"And now we have our other finalists Lisa Mace, singing Daughter, one of her own original songs."

(Disclaimer it's not an original song full credit to 'Sleeping at Last' for the song but for the plot of the story or chapter, haven't decided yet, let's pretend it's hers. Thanks)

As the host walks to the side of the stage and the lights go on. The brightness of the studio lights almost blinds her. She looks to the ground, taking a deep breath and waits for the song to begin. The soft piano tune starts to play.

"If only you knew, the sunlight shines a lil brighter, the weight of the world is a lil lighter, the stars leaning in a lil closer, all because of you." Her voice sang shakily

Lisa looked up at the audience nervously. She looks at all the people she doesn't know, all the cameras that were in her face and all the lights blinding her but she saw her family in the middle of all the craziness and her conference rose as the chorus played. Her voice matching every beat perfectly, every note reminding her off how long she worked on this song, with every lyric reflecting her personality perfectly. It would have to be one of her favourite performances. Soon, finishing her song with a huge grin on her face, she bowed and stood just in front of the curtain on stage, right next to Ocean, handing off the microphone on the way.

"What a terrific performance by Lisa, but it's up to the judges to decide, so Sally, Amy, Noah who's it gonna be?" Aaron said with a huge smile, thinking he already knew the answer. The judges lean in and start talking, after what a bit of what seemed like arguing the judges sit straight and announce that the winner will be...

"Ocean Ross"

Realisation hits Lisa as her opponent walks forward to collect her prize, her emotions went into hyperdrive, at first confusion, which turned to sadness, then disappointment and what followed that was anger, real anger.

"NO! She cheated! She bribed the judges! I heard her on the phone taking about don't pay them until after they vote." Lisa screamed in a fit of rage.

"Do you have proof, Lisa dear?" Ocean asked with an even smugger smile than before.

"No but I'm sure it's on security cameras somewhere! It has to be, your cheater!" Lisa said still screaming

"Well, if you have no proof, then I won fair and square." Ocean said as she faced back to the camera smiling.

Lisa starts to tear up, she didn't know what to do. she didn't want to be caught crying on Tv. So she runs, she doesn't know where she's going or what time it is, but she just until she was out of breath.

* * *

 

As the events of the competition unfolded in a room unknow to all, a window opened and the moth miraculous activated. The negative energy could not only be sensed in Paris but in the room itself.

"Ahh such unfairness, cheated out of a dream, so easy for my little Akuma."

Hawk Moth without a second thought held out his hand and let a little white butterfly flap carefully onto his hand. Placing his other hand over the butterfly, allowing the dark energy to enter the innocent creature.

"Now fly away my little akuma and evilise her!" Hawk Moth cried.

Lisa in an alley way crying and trying to calm herself down after the such a dramatic night. She lifted her head momentarily to see what was making the small flattering sound but before she could react the akuma had absorbed itself in to the unsuspecting girls necklace. Not even a few seconds had passed before a dark purple ring mask formed in front of Lisa's face.

" Hello Vengeance. I am Hawk Moth, you have been cheated and Ocean needs to pay the price for what she did."

"I'm listening." A small smirk appearing on Lisa's face.

"I will grant you the power to make people pay for their cheating ways, freeze them in time until they pay off their debt but, you must do something for me, you must bring me Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculous."

"How could I refuse such a deal Hawk Moth?" While transforming into a black dress with frilled shoulders and sleeves that go down to her wrists, almost a victorian style, her mother's necklace sat on top of the corset she wore. In a puff of black and purple smog, her transformation finished.

"I'm ready, everyone will pay for the cheating ways but especially Ocean Ross." Her evil laugh echoing through the small alley.

At the other end of the alley in a small three-story building, someone was jolted wake by the evil laughter.

* * *

 

 

"Oh no" the small kwami thought to herself. She flies up next to Marinette's head and gently tap her.

"Marinette, Marinette, wake up, I think someone's been akumatized."

"Just ten more minutes mum" Marinette mumbles sleepily

After about five minutes of trying to get Marinette up, the kwami uses all her strength to hit Marinette on the nose. Marinette jolts up quickly in a panic, she soon relaxes her shoulders and rubs her eyes.

"What's wrong Tikki, am I late for school?"

"No Marinette you're not late but I think someone's been akumatized" Tikki explained in a panic. Marinette stops rubbing her eyes and turns her head to look at the clock it read '1:00am'

"You sure you didn't just dream or imagine it?"

"No I'm sur..."

"Tikki...?"

"Marinette I didn't dream it or ima.." Tikki's sentence was once again cut off but this time it was by the sound of scream in the distance.

"Uggggghhhhhh, being a superhero is exhausting!"

"I know Marinette but it's time for you to go save all the citizens of Paris."

" Your right." The still half asleep Marinette complained.

"Tikki Spots On!" Marinette yells, as a cloud of red and pink light surrounded her, signaling the transformation.

* * *

 

End of Chapter 3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I've decided to try and get one out once a week but it may be soon or later depending on my schedule at the time. Also the chapters containing akumatized victims will usually be longer than normal chapters or have two parts so they may take longer to get out. Till next time.


	4. Midnight Vengeance Part 2

Okay I tried to get this chapter out as quickly as possible seeing it's a continuation of the last chapter and hopefully no one really forgot the happened last chapter.

Midnight Vengeance

Part 2

Marinette quietly opens the trapdoor that leads to her balcony, being careful not wake her parents, then leaping toward the sound of screams. It takes a while to find the source but as she swings down, landing safely on the ground, she noticed that the few people out at this hour were frozen in place with little clocks over their heads each having a different time counting down. She was confused, tired and cold but knew she had to get to the bottom of this akuma.

"I need help with this but how? Cat would probably be asleep." Her thoughts going a million miles a minute. She would have to defeat this akuma by herself. She uses her yo-yo to bring herself to the top of the buildings nearby, having a better view of the surroundings, she noticed a dark figure floating along a street not to far from her. Knowing this had a high probability of being the akumatized victim, she swung over to them, preparing herself for a fight. She runs toward the figure but stops as she hears the familiar voice

"Isn't a little bit past your Claw-few?" The surprisingly smug voice for this time of night voice said, the boy in a black suit jumped over the villain to stand next to the smiling hero in red.

"I thought I would have to defeat this one by myself" Ladybug side glanced Cat, still with a smile.

"I couldn't let M'lady win a fight alone, imagine what would happen to my reputation." Cat smirked with a slight eyebrow raise.

"Everyone already knows I'm stronger than you Kitty but on the other hand this bug needs some beauty sleep." Ladybug let out a small yawn towards the end of her sentence.

"I wonder if the 'great' Ladybug and Cat Noir have ever cheated?" The frowning villain said.

"I guess we'll find out." Ladybug said, running towards the villain once again, yoyo in hand. She jumps high, flinging her yo-yo toward Vengeance's feet. The yo-yo misses and contracts, while Cat's baton shoots forward hitting Vengeance right in the stomach.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The villain boomed in a fit of rage.

"Easy, also I wasn't dared to, it's my job, you know the whole superhero and villain thing." Cat's head turned to the side and was trying to keep a straight face.

"Ugghhhh" Ladybug and Vengeance groaned at the same time.

" Hey! Cat's my superhero partner, so my line." Ladybug snapped back, turning her head quickly toward the villain.

" MY superhero partner? M'lady is there something you want to tell me?" Cat's smirked.

"Not now Cat." The annoyed voice announced with an eye roll to emphasis her point. Ladybug turned her head slightly and noticed the villain distracted by their conversation, took the opportunity to swing her yoyo around the legs of Vengeance, causing the villain to fall on their back. Vengeance quickly regained her composure and untangled herself from the yoyo. Only to again be hit with a sliver baton.

 

 

Ok I'm only going to write the whole fight scene when it's an important chapter because it makes it confusing and muddled and takes up a lot of time to do, blah blah blah. However,'there WILL be some full fight scenes in chapters later on and also I will dot point the important parts of the fight ...

1\. It takes about 3ish hours to defeat the villain.

2\. Cat didn't make many puns or jokes throughout the fight, will find out later why.

3\. Ladybug used her lucky charm. Thank you.

 

 

"Pound it." The heroines fist bump, giving each other a triumphant smile.

"You feeling okay Cat?" Ladybug questioned with a genuine look of concern.

"Why would you ask that M'lady?" Tilting his head slightly for what must be the 5th time, from the start of the fight.

" It... it's just that you don't seem yourself, not many any puns or jokes and you've been quite distracted?" Ladybug said ignoring the third beep of her earrings.

"I'm quite flatted that you are concerned Buggaboo but I'm feline just great, just tired is all." The smug cat said, quite proud of he's pun.

Ladybug instinctively rolls her eyes and give Cat a smile, hearing the 4th beep of the earrings.

"I guess you are okay, huh Kitty?" Ladybug let out a slight laugh and casually ringing the bell hanging from the collar of Cat's suit.

"But I really have to go now, see you around." Waving at the smiling Cat before running off.

Cat watched Ladybug run off. He thought about de-transformating but didn't feel like dealing with Plaggs complaining and he wanted to walk back anyway, it's not like anyone would notice he was gone. He really hadn't been okay when his lady asked, but it wasn't her fault and there's nothing she could do about it anyway, he was being kept awake by his thoughts when he heard the screams. He couldn't help being swept away by the same thoughts as he rounded the corner and was about to cut through the park towards his 'home'.

Marinette ducted behind a side street alley right before transforming back. The small red kwami flew into her hands and stretched while Marinette put her into her handbag, where a few cookies were. She looked down at the little creature and smiled, the now eating kwami smiled back and Marinette closed her bag. She looked up ready to head home and realised in the rush, she had run in the opposite direction of her house and would have a short walk back. She began walking and decided to take the short cut through the park.

 

 

Mairnette to busy looking at her feet thinking about the events of the night and how tired she'll be at school, didn't notice the tall hero dressed in all black. They walked right into each other, both falling over and snapping out of their thoughts.

"Oww" Marinette let out a small sound of pain. Although it didn't bother her to much seeing she was used to it, looking up she notices the other figure get up, she immediately recognised the small gold bell on the figure's neck and couldn't help but smile to herself.

" I'm sorry Miss, I was lost in my thought." The cat held out his hand to help up Mairnette.

"It's alright Cat, I was too." Marinette squinting her eyes as was pulled into the street lights direct path.

"Oh, Princess? What are you doing out his late?" The concerned cat questioned.

"Oh...umm... I couldn't sleep... so I decided to go for a walk to clear my head... yup...that's it... a walk."

"I don't think that's a good idea, there was an akuma attack not far from here tonight, what is something bad had happened to you?"

"I'm sure I would be able to handle myself Cat."

"I'm sure you would but I'm not taking the chances I'm walking you the rest of the way home." Cat smiled knowing he might actually be able to get to know the usually quiet girl and avoid going home for a bit longer.

"That's really not necessary ..." seeing Cat give her an unapproving look, knowing it was easier to play along, she agreed and they began walking.

It had been about a minute of uncomfortable silence, Adrien wanted to try and get to know Marinette but was unsurprisingly not great at small talk, due to lack of experience.

" So, ...umm... What do you think of Ladybug?" Adrien said, mentality cursing himself for the lame conversation starter.

"Umm... She's cool."

"Cool? She amazing, kind and intelligent..." Adrien cut himself of trying not seem to lovesick.

"Well sounds like someone has a crush?" Marinette looking at Cat teasingly. Cat blushed and silence feel over them both for a few seconds.

"Put me on the spot, huh, well how about you? Do you like anyone?" Giving Marinette the same teasing look. Silence feel over them yet again.

"I'm guessing by then silence that's a yes?"

"Yeah but to him I'm just a girl sitting in class with my head on my desk..." Marinette trailed off towards the end of her sentence, while looking at the soon to be morning sky.

"And how do you see him?" Adrien asked questioning why she could talk to Cat Noir so easily about stuff like THIS but barely a sentence to Adrien. He heard Mairnette sigh before saying...

"To me he's the guy with that smile, those eyes, that laugh and the boy I can never have but still dream of." Mairnette let out another sigh. Adrien began smiling to himself hearing what he thought to be such a shy girl talk about someone so highly. Cat was about to reply but got cut off.

"Well we're here Cat, thanks for walking me home, I guess."

"No problem, princess, oh and if that boy hurts you, get in touch with me, I'll make sure he'll regret it." Cat laughed.

"Thanks for the offer Cat but he's to kind, he couldn't hurt anyone, even if he tried." Mairnette found herself smiling again as she talked about the boy who sits in front of her in class.

"Bye Cat, get home safe as well." Mairnette said as she sneaked in the back door of the bakery.

Adrien satisfied with getting her home safe and learning something new about the shy girl with bluebell eyes, began to walk home for the second time. This time making it there and de-transforming right before jumping into his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

 

End of chapter, please read the next part.

Ok that's the end of that chapter, also I really would like your opinion on the question.

Do you think I should jump head to the dance in the next two or three chapters or have more story before getting there?

Leave your opinions in the reviews/comments... Till next time.


	5. Apologetic Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile with writer block and stress from school, I couldn't really get much done other than my top prioritys but nevertheless my life finally calmed down enough for me to do some writing, so enjoy. On with the story.

 

* * *

 

Chapter 5.

Apologetic Lies.

Mairnette quietly opens the door, being careful don't to disturb the teacher, seeing she was about thirty minutes late to class.

"Girl, where have you been, it's almost halfway through the class?"

"Sorry Ayla, I didn't sleep well and slept through my alarm."

"Of course you did, but make sure you meet me at break, we need to talk about the dance."

"Oh no" Marinette groaned, knowing only to well that this would not be good.

Mairnette and Ayla head out to the steps, near the entrance of the school and being their conversation.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mairnette cautiously asked.

"Well a few things actually, first is, have you had time to get the material for the dresses or do we need to go get them later today?"

Mairnette relaxed a bit, it was something she had actually got done with so many things going on in her life.

"No, no it's all good, I have the fabrics and that. I've even started to cut yours out."

"Marinette, getting something done? Nver thought I'd see the day." Ayla giggled. She saw Mairnette wanting to say something back, but didn't get the chance.

"Hey Ayla, Mairnette."

"Nino, how nice of you to join us." Ayla sarcastically said. Nino frowned a bit before saying...

"Sorry Ayla, this time it was Adrien, the boy is so slow today, it's like he hasn't slept in weeks!"

Mairnette jumped in surprise and awkwardness as she heard a yawn come from behind her. Turning around in a hurry, she soon realised the yawn had come from a certain tall blonde in her class.

"Sorry Mairnette, didn't mean to scare you." Adrien managed to say in between yawns.

"It's.. uhhh.. it's alright.. it's good all.. I mean all good." Mairnette smiling awkwardly. Which confused Adrien even more, after the casual conversation with a Cat the other night.

"So what you two talking about?" Nino asked causally looking at both Ayla and Mairnette.

"We were talking about the dance and Mairnette actually being able to start something that isn't due the next day." Ayla laughed.

"That's right, Adrien told me that his old man said he can go." Nino smiled looking at his friend.

"Really? Well your gonna need a date. Mairnette? You up for the challenge?" Ayla smirked, not even wasting a second.

"Ayla!" Mairnette snapped. Adrien thought for a second while the girl were death starting each other. He thought of asking Mairnette, as friends as course but he also thought about the conversation the other night, about how she had feelings for someone and it might be awkward or she might want to go with... he had forgot to ask the boys name, somewhat annoyed, maybe he could've set them up?.

"I don't know Ayla, I heard Mairnette likes someone, I wouldn't want to intrude or interfere."

"WHAT!" Mairnette shreeked very loudly

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT, WHO TOLD YOU, DID THEY SAY WHO IT WAS!" Mairnette questions falling out of her mouth, very very loudly I might add.

"Relax Mairnette, it's ok to have a crush, even if I knew who the guy was I wouldn't say anything." Adrien said in a comforting voice. Mairnette relaxed when she realised he didn't know who it was, but the question still remained, who told him?"

"Adrien, who told you about that?" Mairnette said without even one stutter. Adrien started to panic. He should've kept his mouth shut, what was he supposed to say? 'Well last night when you were talking to Cat Noir about it, that was actually me?" Nope that was not happening.

"Umm... I. Uhh..I'm friends with.. Cat Noir and he told me." Not knowing what else to say but still knowing he would regret saying that later.

"Dude your friends with Cat Noir?"

"What? How did I not know about this? Both of you have talked to Cat Noir and I haven't even got one interview."

But the sentence that came from Mairnette surprised him, it had nothing to do with how he knew him or if questioning his sentence but more along the lines of...

"Ugggghhh, one day I'm going to murder that damn alley cat."

"Murder?" Adrien said slightly panicked.

"Haha umm... I mean haha nope I meant umm.."'

* * *

 

 

The last class for the day had started and Mairnette was feeling a little down seeing Adrien had technically turned her down. Also not being able to check if that was the case before Adrien had to leave for a last minute photoshoot.

"Relax girl, I'm sure Adrien will ask you just give it time." Ayla said trying to cheer Mairnette up.

"Huh, highly unlikely, imagine Adrien going to such a event with you!" Chloe rudely interrupted Ayla's and Mairnette's conversation.

"Shut up Chole no one was talking to you." Ayla backfired.

"Well your talking to me now, aren't you?" A smug smirk came over the blondes face.

"Why! You little..."

"It's ok Alya, she probably right anyway." Mairnette sighed in defeat.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." The snobby girl flicked her hair and walked away.

"Don't listen to her Mairnette, she's just jealous that you have a chance and she doesn't." Ayla said still trying to encourage her friend.

"Ughh, I just want this day to be over and then I can distract myself by finishing your dresses." Mairnette rolling her eyes as she checked the time, this will be a long class.

* * *

 

 

She rushs home eager to try and finish the dresses with a week and a half to spare. Running up to her room, only with a quick hello to her parents. She had finished Ayla's dress around five o'clock that day and began to work on her own after dinner with her family. She had just completed the stitching on the back of the red and black fabric, she heard a few knocks from the trapdoor leading onto the balcony. There was only one person who could be up there at this time.

Cat Noir.

"Cat Noir, what are you doing here?" Mairnette said with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"I came to apologise, princess."

"Apologise?"Mairnette said as finished putting on her light grey dressing gown.

"Yes, apologise."Cat stated, backing away from the trapdoor as it was being lifted open by Mairnette. Cat watched her as she climbed onto the balcony along with him, a where of the slight anger in her stare.

"I came to apologise to you because I didn't realise that you went to the same class as Adrien, when I told him about our conversation and not that it makes it right I shouldn't of told anyone but I don't get to share much when I'm talking to Adrien because of the whole secret identity thing."Cat said with genuine regret in his voice. He heard Mairnette let out a sigh before saying.

"It's alight Cat, I get it but I'm just glad I didn't tell you his name."

"Why, princess?"

"Because...umm... Adrien know the guy I was talking about."

"I...I mean he does?"Cat Noir said with surprise.

"Yeah, he does."

"But I am truly sorry about it."

"It's real is ok Cat, but I probably should head inside, I need to finish a project."

"A project?"Cat asked, wondering why he hadn't heard about any school projects.

"Yeah, my school is having a dance in favour of Ladybug and Cat Noir ironically enough and I've been making my dress and I just finished making my best friends one." Mairnette said proudly as her mind flashed to her creations.

"Oh, you are making your own? You must be incredibly talented. Can I see?"

"Sorry Cat, but Ayla will kill me if she finds out I let someone else see her dress before her and mine isn't finished."

"You don't have to tell h..."Cat stopped his sentence as he saw Mairnette's eyebrow raise.

"Ok, ok I get it, I'll be off, hopefully I'll see you soon princess."Cat said as he bounced off onto the rooftop out of Mairnette view. Cat heard Mairnette's trapdoor close, also guessing she had been rolling her eyes at him, however found himself smiling at the thought.

* * *

 

End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was such a slow one and that there might be a few more mistakes as I didn't have anyone else read over it but I'll try and get out a new chapter soon as possible. Also the dance might happen either next chapter or the one after, but don't quote me on that. Till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it alright for the first chapter. I'm just trying to get the background story bit out of the as fast as I can, without rushing and making the story bad.
> 
> Also I hope if this does get any reads that you correct any spelling mistakes and grammar issues. So I can try and get better at it. Thanks for reading and I hope you keep on reading as long as I keep posting but if not I hope you found a little bit of enjoyment out of this chapter. Till next time.


End file.
